fictupediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kane Hodder
Kane Warren Hodder (born April 8, 1955 is an American actor, stuntman and author. He is best known for his portrayal of Jason Voorhees in five films from the Friday the 13th film series Friday the 13th: The Resurrection of Jason Voorhees, Friday the 13th: Jason Takes Manhattan, Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, Jason X and lastly Jason vs Jason X vs Jason. He is also known for his role as Victor Crowley in Hatchet, a role which he continued in Hatchet II and in Hatchet III. He also played Leatherface during the stunts of Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. Life and career Hodder was born in Auburn, California. He was the second actor to portray Jason Voorhees more than once, in a total of five movies. He portrayed horror icon Leatherface through the stunt work of the 1990 film Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. He also appeared in an episode of The Arsenio Hall Show to promote Friday the 13th: Jason Takes Manhattan, in costume as Jason. When he reprised that role again in Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, he also appeared as Freddy Krueger's gloved hand at the close of that film in anticipation for Freddy vs. Jason. Although he offered to reprise his role as Jason Voorhees in the 2003 film Freddy vs. Jason, director Ronny Yu replaced Hodder with 6'5' Canadian stunt man Ken Kirzinger. The switch created controversy among fans of the series and has been credited to several rumors, including Kirzinger's location in Canada, and Hodder's height compared to Jonathan L. Dee, the actor who portrayed Freddy Krueger while Yu himself stated that it was New Line Cinema's idea to do so. Though Hodder still expresses resentment over not being chosen, he is still good friends with Kirzinger and Dee. In 2013, Hodder would return to the role of Jason, playing Uber Jason from Jason X in Trenton's (to-date) final Friday film Jason vs Jason X vs Jason. The friendly rivalry between the two helped seed the idea for the film in Trenton's mind. Feeling that Hodder was mistreated for Freddy vs. Jason was another inspiration for re-casting him. Hodder starred in the slasher film Hatchet as the main character Victor Crowley, a physically deformed young boy who comes back from the dead to kill the people who invade the swamp in which he lives, a similar story in scope to that of Jason Voorhees. He portrays the character a second time in Hatchet 2. He reprised this role in Hatchet 3. He has expressed interest in portraying Michael Myers. Filmography Stunts *''Lone Wolf McQuade'' (1983) *''Hardbodies'' (1984) *''The Hills Have Eyes Part II'' (1985) *''House'' (1986) *''Avenging Force'' (1986) *''The Patriot'' (1986) *''House II: The Second Story'' (1987) *''Born to Race'' (1988) *''Prison'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th: The Resurrection of Jason Voorhees'' (1988) *''Waxwork'' (1988) *''Time Trackers'' (1989) *''DeepStar Six'' (1989) *''The Horror Show'' (1989) *''Friday the 13th: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) *''Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III'' (1990) *''9½ Ninjas!'' (1991) *''Out for Justice'' (1991) *''Dangerous Women'' (1991) *''Ghoulies III: Ghoulies Go to College'' (1991) *''The Rapture'' (1991) *''The Last Boy Scout'' (1991) *''House IV'' (1992) *''Double Trouble'' (1992) *''Waxwork II: Lost in Time'' (1992) *''Live! From Death Row'' (1992) *''Under Siege'' (1992) *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) *''Father Hood'' (1993) *''Demolition Man'' (1993) *''Younger & Younger'' (1993) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (1994) *''A Low Down Dirty Shame'' (1994) *''Just Cause'' (1995) *''Project Metalbeast'' (1995) *''Four Rooms'' (1995) *''Se7en'' (1995) *''Fair Game'' (1995) *''L.A. Heat'' (1996) *''The Big Fall'' (1996) *''Best of the Best 3: No Turning Back'' (1996) *''The Fan'' (1996) *''Marshal Law'' (1996) *''Brittle Glory'' (1997) *''Spawn'' (1997) *''Fire Down Below'' (1997) *''Team Knight Rider'' (1997) *''Most Wanted'' (1997) *''The Shooter'' (1997) *''The Underground'' (1997) *''Wishmaster (1997) *''The Shadow Men'' (1998) *''The Protector'' (1998) *''Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror'' (1998) *''Black Thunder'' (1998) *''A Night at the Roxbury'' (1998) *''Enemy of the State'' (1998) *''Hitman's Run'' (1999) *''Robbers'' (2000) *''Partners'' (2000) *''Gone in 60 Seconds'' (2000) *''Slackers'' (2002) *''Monster'' (2003) *''Daredevil'' (2003) *''The Devil's Rejects'' (2005) *''Fallen Angels'' (2006; also Associate Producer) *''Hatchet'' (2006) *''Hack!'' (2007) *''Ghost Town'' (2008) *''Hatchet 2'' (2010) *''Hatchet 3'' (2012) Acting *''Lone Wolf McQuade'' (1983; uncredited) *''Hardbodies'' (1984) *''City Limits'' (1985) *''Avenging Force'' (1986) *''House II: The Second Story'' (1987) *''Trained to Kill'' (1988) *''Prison'' (1988) *''Friday the 13th: The Resurrection of Jason Voorhees'' (1988) as Jason Voorhees *''Waxwork'' (1988; uncredited) as Frankenstein's Monster *''Friday the 13th: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) as Jason Voorhees *''Best of the Best'' (1989; cameo) *''Alligator II: The Mutation'' (1991) *''Ghoulies III: Ghoulies go to College'' (1991, uncredited) *''9½ Ninjas!'' (1991; uncredited) *''The Rapture'' (1991; uncredited) *''Under Siege'' (1992; uncredited) *''Out for Justice'' (1991; uncredited) *''House IV'' (1992, uncredited) *''Best of the Best 2'' (1993) *''No Place to Hide'' (1993) *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) as Jason Voorhees, Hospital Guard & Freddy Krueger's gloved hand *''Father Hood'' (1993) *''Rubdown'' (1993) *''The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.'' (1993–94) *''Pumpkinhead II: Blood Wings'' (1994) *''A Low Down Dirty Shame'' (1995; uncredited) *''Project Metalbeast'' (1995; as the Metalbeast) *''Steel Frontier'' (1995) *''Scanner Cop II'' (1995) *''Fair Game'' (1995) *''The Big Fall'' (1996) *''Best of the Best 3: No Turning Back'' (1996; uncredited) *''Wishmaster'' (1997) *''The Shooter'' (1997) *''The Protector'' (1998; uncredited) *''Children of the Corn V: Fields of Terror'' (1998) *''T.N.T.'' (1998) *''Watchers Reborn'' (1998) *''V.I.P.'' (1998) *''Nash Bridges'' (1998) *''Wildly Available'' (1999) *''L.A. Heat'' (1999) *''Geppetto'' (2000) *''Jason X'' (2002) as Jason Voorhees *''Daredevil'' (2003; uncredited) *''Charmed'' (2003) *''Dark Wolf'' (2003) *''Grind'' (2003; uncredited) *''Monster'' (2003) *''Alias'' (2003, 2005) *''The Devil's Rejects'' (2005; uncredited) *''2001 Maniacs'' (2005) *''Fallen Angels'' (2006) *''Room 6'' (2006) *''Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon'' (2006; uncredited) *''Hatchet'' (2006) *''Ed Gein: The Butcher of Plainfield'' (2007) *''Hack!'' (2007) *''Dead Noon'' (2007) *''B.T.K.'' (2008) *''Black Friday'' (2008) *''Bundy: A Legacy of Evil'' (2008) *''Fear Clinic'' (2009) *''His Name Was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th'' (2009) (Himself) *''Monsterpiece Theatre Volume 1'' (2009) *''Old Habits Die Hard'' (2009) *''Stingy Jack'' (2009) *''Monsterpiece Theatre Volume II'' (2009) *''Frozen'' (2010) *''Never Sleep Again: The Elm Street Legacy'' (2010) (Himself) *''Black Friday 3D'' (2010) *''Exit 33'' (2010) *''Hatchet II'' (2010) *''The Afflicted'' (2010) *''Jason vs Jason X vs Jason (2013) as Uber-Jason/"Ressurection" Jason *''Hatchet 3'' (2013) *''Alice D'' (2015) Unmasked Hodder co-wrote an autobiography with author Mike Aloisi. The book is about his life and experience in the film industry and was released on October 1, 2011. 'Unmasked' documents the unlikely true story of a boy who was taunted and beaten relentlessly by bullies throughout his childhood. Kane only escaped his tormentors when he moved to a tiny island in the South Pacific where he lived for all of his teen years. After living shirtless in a jungle for a while, he headed back to America where he fell in love with doing stunts-only to have his love burn him, literally. For the first time ever, Kane tells the true story of the burn injury that nearly killed him at the start of his career. The entire story of his recovery, the emotional and physical damage it caused, his fight to break back into the industry that almost killed him, and his rise to become a film actor are told in Kane's own voice. Paranormal group As a side project, Kane had been ghost hunting for some time now in his own group called the Hollywood Ghost Hunters. He describes it as a "group of people who normally make a living by trying to scare other people. Everybody in the group has something to do with horror movies." Hodder partnered up with his friend Rick "Stuntman" McCullum, a Hollywood stuntman and actor who doubles for horror film actors like Sid Haig. Rick decided to form a paranormal team, after he and Kane were filming at Mansfield Reformatory for a horror film called Fallen Angels. While there, they decided to spend their break ghost hunting investigating the cells. They had a ghostly experience when they saw a shadow man running down one of the cellblocks. When Kane took off in a full sprint towards it, Rick knew he had his first partner for his team. Shortly after, they took on their third member for the team: R. A. Mihailoff, known for playing the frightening lead role of "Leatherface" in Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. Together the three members make up a paranormal group of members who work in the horror movie industry. On January 7, 2011, Hollywood Ghost Hunters was featured on the "Pico House" episode of Travel Channel's Ghost Adventures. Personal life .]] Hodder was born (April 8, 1955) in Auburn, California. Hodder is an avid poker player. He has the word "Kill!" tattooed on the back of his bottom lip. For a long time, Hodder claimed his favorite kill scene in his films was the "sleeping bag against a tree" scene from Friday the 13th: The Resurrection of Jason Voorhees. He now considers the one where he rips a woman's face in half from Hatchet (2006) to be his favorite. Hodder is a noted Juggalo, a fan of the group Insane Clown Posse. To reflect this, he has a custom charm of the group's "hatchetman" logo holding a machete instead of a hatchet, a reference to his role as Jason. Hodder appeared on the December 4, 2012 episode of the TruTV show Hardcore Pawn, in which he had a miniature gold mask made from a piece a fan had made for him. Category:1955 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from California Category:American male film actors Category:American poker players Category:American stunt performers Category:Living people Category:People from Placer County, California